1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to capillary action marking instruments and inks used therein. More particularly, the invention relates to capillary action markers employing an aqueous metallic ink.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Writing instruments for dispensing metallic inks have typically employed a hollow reservoir filled with free-flowing ink and mechanical means for mixing the ink to disperse the metallic particles. Without means to mix the metallic particles in the ink, the particles would tend to settle out of the liquid and clog the nib or lead to irregular dispensation. After mixing, the writing tip (nib) of the instrument would be repeatedly saturated with ink by opening a valve in the marker between the nib and the reservoir as the nib was depleted of ink. Such instruments are expensive, complicated to assemble, tedious in their operation, and prone to unreliability.
Another type of writing instrument for dispensing metallic ink via capillary action from a fiber reservoir has been disclosed; however, this writing implement is severely limited to construction with particular materials and limited by particular inks that can be used therewith.